Illusions of Desire
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Reposted and Rewritten. A night of celebration takes a turn for the worst when Yami disappears from the nightclub. No one, but Malik (who was drunk) knows who took him. Warning of rape, violence, and general cruelty. R&R!
1. Disappearance

**Summary:** Joey and Honda manage to drag Yami out to a nightclub, but things go horribly wrong when Kaiba, Malik, and Yami Bakura show up, after that, there's only madness.

**Warnings:** This has Yaoi in it! It also has Yami being drugged, carted off, and **RAPED** several times, well it depends on the version. If you're skirmish of that, **DO NOT READ!!!** As for who those people do read it, read and enjoy! Or flame... .() 

**Note:** There isn't any rape in this chapter, but there will be in the next one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or this would be an episode, not a fanfic, also a lot of my favorite authors would be making the YGO episodes (Random shout out to: Digi Puppy! YYC! Mystic Dragon! **Solitaire and Xpyne!!!!!!!!** I love your stories!!! ^-^)

**Info on drug:** The drug mentioned in this story, Rohypnol or "roofies", is a very REAL drug! It is very dangerous, and highly deadly when mixed with alcohol. Woman in high school, mostly Collage and older have been hit with drug. All the symptoms mentioned are real, though not all of them can happen to you. Remember, they're just _some_ of the symptoms.

**A/N:** This is the result of too much time with M-Chan and watching my two muses Yami (or "Yami-san" as I call him) and Seto fighting with each other. (Technically, I showed M-chan Seto was trying to seduce Yami-san, and failing (Seto loves Yami-san, but Yami-san _hates_ Seto...), and well she suggested giving him some roofies, and well, this is the out come.

To my knowledge, if M-chan likes this story (or anyone else for that matter) I will write the second version of this. (Yes there are two. Depending on where Yami wakes up.)

Well, I've talked enough, read & review! Even if it's to flame! ^^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Illusions of Desire

**Chapter One: Disappearance**

By: Miss Sera

Dedicated to my helper/idea giver: M-Chan! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaaw, come on! You'll have fun!" Jounouchi, or Joey, was nearly on his knees begging.

Yami, whom which Joey was trying to beg to, glared at the blond. "Why, Joey, would I want to go to some club to get drunk and make a fool of myself?"

Joey made a face at the hidden meaning. "Yami, you don't have to drink... You could..." He hit his palm as an idea hit him. "I know! You can be the designated driver!"

Yami blinked. "Demo, Joey, I don't drive."

Joey sweatdroped. "Er- that's not what I meant..."

Honda, who was also there, decided that Joey had been tormented enough, and stepped in. "What I think he means, Yami, is that you can help me get this lug home if he gets to drunk."

Joey didn't take this too well, for the next words out of his mouth were: "Really? Last time we went you got _just_ as drunk as I did! They even through you out because of the ruckus you caused!"

Honda blushed and mysteriously discovered he had a cold...

Yami watched as the two started to fight. He knew that whether or not he went, these two would. But if they acting like this when they were sober he shuddered to think of what they'd be like when they were drunk. Yami sighed, "Very well, I'll go."

The two quarrelling best buds stopped abruptly.

"You will?" Joey asked excitedly.

"You... Will?" Honda, however, was more surprised then excited.

Yami brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in vain hopes of stopping the on coming headache. "Yes I'll come, but _only_ to keep you two out of trouble."

Joey threw an arm around his friend and wagged a finger in front of Yami's face. "Aw, Yami, we're only going out on the town!"

Yami glared at said finger, and muttered, "That is what I'm afraid of..." Louder, he added, "Joey, move your finger or lose it." Joey 'eep'ed comically and put his whole hand in his pocket, then moving away from the annoyed ex-pharaoh rather hurriedly.

"Now," Yami said, eyeing both in turn, "I am going to inform Yuugi of where we are going. If, by chance, he disagrees with this, I will not go. Is that understood?" Both boys nodded before Yami turned and headed up the stairs to where Yuugi's room- and the little owner of the room- were.

Now, while everyone is preoccupied for the moment, except Joey, but he's just raiding the fridge, let me explain what's going on. The day this story takes place on, is the one year anniversary of Joey-tachi* discovering Yami existed and meeting him for the first time. Well, since that day hadn't been all that great, the two had agreed on taking Yami out for a little fun.

Why just those two, you ask? Well no, it's not that I don't like everyone else! The club the two picked for this day is a men's only club (meaning there'll be stripping girls and gays galore) and Anzu wouldn't have enjoyed herself, or would have been safe for that matter! And besides, she was with her steady boyfriend of three months: Okabo Hiru.

Well you _know_ Seto Kaiba wouldn't have anything to do with this anyway. Even months after their short alliance on Duelist Tower, and discovering they had been friends in Ancient Egypt, Kaiba still claimed to hate Yami, and Yami only wanted to throw it right back.

Ryou Bakura was being "detained" by his Yami, now just called "Bakura". A few months back, it was discovered with much shock that some of Ryou's new bruises were not, in fact, from Bakura's beating, but from something else entirely. And Joey was just as guilty of giving and taking those bruises!

Malik had shown up again recently, having made a full recovery- physically at least, and had abandoned his five year quest of trying to destroy/kill Yami and Yuugi. His second personality had been utterly destroyed after his and Yami duel, and Malik had been relieved to finally have his body back

Now enough history, let's return to the story already in progress...

Yugi was standing in the doorway, calling out and waving to his departing friends. "Make sure you don't overwhelm him! Ja ne, minna!"

From between Joey and Honda, Yami made an odd noise and sent a wave of disapproval thru his and Yuugi's link. Yuugi of course only smiled brighter. Joey and Honda didn't catch the private exchange but they did catch what Yuugi said. "Don't worry, Yuug'! We won't!" Joey called, and he should have been very thankful that if Yami had killed him, Yuugi wouldn't be very happy with him. He'd just have to get back at him later...

The moment Yami laid eyes on the club he had an intense sense that he was going to have a mightily interesting time. Over the club the words: "Flaming Gay" could be seen in big bold, neon green letters above the door. A rather large man could be seen beside the entrance, watching and taking note of the ages and sexes of the people entering. Yami briefly wondered how they would get in, until the doorman spotted Joey and Honda and gestured for them to enter, not even stopping Yami, though he did notice the way the guy was looking at him, or rather his body.

He entered the club as quickly as possible... And was promptly bombarded with noise, the smell of alcohol, and sheer number of people.

The Flaming Gay was a two-story club where the entrance was on the first floor, and the actual club was below. The top floor was patterned in a donut shape; the indention housed the bar, strip/dancing stage, and some tables. It appeared the main floor was meant to stand and be enticed by the strippers and dancers, while the top was meant for sitting, drinking and free dancing.

Yami could only stare, open mouthed at the place below. Now this being a club for both gay and straight, you could find woman strippers dancing with and without poles, right along the men, while both did rather seductive things to men of both preferences. Now just a not-so-random-comment our dear petite duelist is openly bi, so he was watching both.

Joey laughed and with his middle and forefingers gently pushed Yami's mouth back up. "If you like that from this distance, my friend, you'll love it when we get closer." He firmly took hold of the former-pharaoh's forearm, as not to loose him, and started for the stairs.

The stairs was as crowded as the rest of the place, and Joey would have lost his smaller companion if not for the vise like grip he had on him, with all the pushing and shoving they were doing. As it was, Honda had already disappeared, but neither minded as they found standing him standing at the bar and grinning at them. "Sa, what took you so long?" teased Honda. Joey rolled his eyes. "We, watashi no tomodachi, are not inhuman. We took the stairs." Honda nodded. Yami was confused. There was another way down? Then he noticed a pole that went from the top floor to the bottom. Yami blinked. _Oookay__... Right..._

While Jounouchi was getting his own drink, a pair of thin, dark-skinned arms wrapped themselves loosely around Yami's neck. "Saaa, young blood? It's been'a while we've gotten that..." A deep female voice drawled in a whisper near his ear, the warmth sending a shiver down her captive's spine. "Aw," Another female, higher voice whined. "Why does Ibi get all the cute one's?" A tall, ungodly thin blond wearing just enough to claim she was wearing something, appeared in Yami's line of vision. "And this one's adorable." She giggled. 

Ibi, supposedly the women hanging onto Yami, leaned forward enough the he could see some raspberry red hair. "Oi, why don't we introduce him to Ya-Ya and Raku, I'm sure they'd love him, ne Agi?" Agi, the blond girl in front of him nodded sweetly.

Poor Yami by this time was beet red and was beginning to feel the heat- and not just from the room. It didn't help that when the red head leaned up against him two large and firm _somethings_ were pressed against his back. Needless to say he was rather embarrassed.

Fortunately- or not, depending on you point of view, before the two sex imps could make off with our tomato red duelist, he was saved by the most unlikely pair...

"Well, well, well would you looky it here!? Oi, Bakura! Come look!"

Yami's eyes widened and he turned in the direction of the familiar voice. Sure enough, there stood Malik, smirking like Yami knew he would. The young Egyptian was holding a glass of some unknown liquid in one hand and was using the other to prop his chin up on. "Sa, Yuugi- pardon, _Yami_," He corrected himself, "Looks like you've got the ladies' favor." He pouted a little, which looked really odd on him, and shrugged. "Pah, some guys get all the luck." He sniggered when he saw that Yami had a look that clearly stated he wanted to be one of the _un_lucky groups.

Suddenly a pale- no albino hand appeared on Yami's shoulder, which soon revealed itself to be attached to one Yami Bakura, and he was looking at Ibi slyly. "Sorry ladies, he's with us." He winked. There was a poutty cry from Agi, and an indigent wave from Ibi, before she released him and went off to find another poor chap.

Once the two strippers were out of site, Yami turned on Malik and Bakura, not sure whether to murder them or thank them. "So, Yami, what are you doing here? Never would have taken you for the type to come here." Malik called over the blaring music, taking another swing of... whatever he was drinking. He stuffed the bottle, which read "Jack Daniels", under Yami's nose. "Want some?" Yami wrinkled his nose in disgust and quickly pushed it away. "Iie..."

"Don't bother with this one," Bakura said in the tone one would use with a hopeless animal. "He's not one to go and _live_ a little..." A side glance, before Bakura went to join Malik. Yami choose not to respond.

"Oi! Yami! Get over here!"

Yami breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Joey's voice. It was a trip, but he managed to find his two friends sitting near the dancer's stage. They seemed to both be enthralled by a white haired vix showing off with the pole. Yami gave them odd looks when he saw them drooling. He shook his head.

Joey noticed his arrival and grinned up at him, "Oi, Yami, you made it! You should try some of these." He gestured to the red and green things on a plate with their drinks. Yami shook his head as he sat down, careful to avoid the growing puddle. "Iie, I don't eat, remember?" Joey decided to be persistent though. 

"Demo, you'll like them!"

"You mean like I'm enjoying this place?" A side glare.

A nervous look. "Eeto, anou..." Cough.

Yami sighed, "Very well, I will _taste_ the things, nothing more." He picked up one of the red things. Joey only noticed _what_ he'd picked up at the last second. "Uh oh..."

Two things happened when Yami bit into the thing: One) his mouth turned so hot his eyes watered, Two) he needed a drink, _now_!

Joey sweatdroped and watched the former pharaoh run to the bar in what _must_ have been record time. 

Honda noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

Joey picked the bitten vegetable. "He ate one of the red peppers..." Honda sweatdroped. "Uh oh..." The blond nodded vigorously.

Back with the hot-mouthed Game King, Yami was chugging down a LARGE glass of water. ...It's a pity Yami didn't know water only spreads the spicy flavor...

Finally, after six glasses of water, two scared waitresses, and a few open mouthed viewers, Yami decided he'd had enough of being stared at. He glared at them in a way to wilt flowers and they backed off pretty fast. Specking of back, he had to get back to his friends and punish a certain blond...

As he was making his was back, the strange scent of liquor was the only warning he had, before someone bumped into him. "'Ey! Wa'ch where yer head'en!"

Yami stared. "Kaiba??"

The brunette in question blinked at him blurrily. He was obviously drunk, because his voice was slurred as he said, "Yami? Wha' you doin' 'ere?"

Yami waved a hand in front of his face to try rid himself of the smell of Kaiba's breath. "I'm here with my friends..." He gestured in their general direction.

Kaiba nodded, before turning away and calling, "Ja ne!" Yami shook his head and joined his friends, who had suddenly become rather interested in getting onto the dance floor. The multi-color haired boy glared at them until they disappeared into the crowd. "Bakas," he muttered, downing the rest of his drink and sitting it one the table.

It hadn't even been on the table a minute, when three young ladies showed up with only the intent of: 'let's get him to dance'. And no amount of protest on Yami's part could get them to let up. As a result he spent the next half hour dancing with some of the strangest people, men and women...

Zura, a blue haired, medium tall, tan skinned beauty, was Yami's current dance partner. Sadly enough, Yuugi's other is so red from just the first few things she did, he's unable do anything but stumble along.

Suddenly, the world did a dramatic tilt, and Yami almost lost his balance. Zura noticed this, as she placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Oi, daijoubu desu ka? Too much drinkin' 'round the sides, ne?" Yami didn't answer her, instead pushing her arm away, and stumbling into the crowd. The blue-haired woman watched him go in concern. She shook her head. "You're gettin' too soft, Zura ol' girl." she muttered, then went to find another dance partner.

Yami pushed through the crowd hurriedly. Something was wrong, he was beginning to feel so tired... He had to get out of the place.

He didn't make it. 

After he'd managed to clear the crowded stairs, his legs failed him and he slid to the floor. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak?_ He put a hand to his head as a wave of dizziness almost sent him sprawling over the floor. He knew he couldn't stay where he was, someone was bound to step on him, but how was he going to get off the floor? He couldn't even stand! In fact he could barely sit up!

Out of nowhere, arms appeared and lifted him off the floor. Yami's muddled brain almost couldn't register the figure holding him. 

"Wha'.... haf yoo...dun...to...me?" Yami slurred, finding it incredibly hard to talk. He struggled weakly with person's grip, but even as his normal self, though, he probably couldn't escape, let alone this weakened one.

His kidnapper said nothing; just watched as Yami's struggles grew weaker and weaker, till he fell completely still. When the half lidded eyes and the limp body reassured him that the drug had taken full effect, all he did was walk right out of the club. Nobody saw him and nobody knew to stop him, even if they did, they wouldn't have stopped him anyway.

Well, almost no one saw him. A good distance away, but close enough to spot features, Malik had seen the whole thing. How he'd winded up on the top floor was a mystery, even to him, he just knew he was there, and he knew what he'd seen: the little pharaoh had been picked up by someone familiar, and carted off against his will. Yep, couldn't have gotten more complicated than that. 

Malik shrugged in a tipsy way, took a swing of his... twelfth drink... and muttered, "Oh well, not my problem," before promptly forgetting the incident ever occurred.

To be continued....

What will the kidnapper do with Yami? (*rolls eyes* THAT one should be obvious...) When will Joey and Honda notice? Do you wonder what happened to Bakura? Will Malik ever remember what he saw? And WHEN will these stupid questions end?? Well you get one answer now! The questions have already ended! ^-^ (Minna-san: *takes dramatic dives*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for now! I couldn't figure out which version I wanted to write first, so you get to choose!

Options: 1) Yami wakes up on Yuugi's front door, after being missing for twenty-four hours, with NO memory, what-so-ever, about what the hell happened to him. 

Or option 2) Yami wakes up on the kidnapper's _bed_, a bunch of sadistic things ensue, and all that loveliness! ^-^

Also, if you don't know "-tachi" is a suffix that means "and company"

And "watashi no tomodachi" means "my friend"

JA NE!!!!!!!! Oh, and read and review!!! 


	2. Found

Kobanwa, minna-san! ^___^

*audience gasps and faints*

...Minna-san...

Yami: OMG...

Kaiba: ...she's...

Both: ...Updating...

Sirius: *looking at the sky* It's a sign. The end of the world is near!!

Me: .;; *hits three with mallet* SHUT UP!

Y/K/S: x.@ ...itai/ow...

Yuugi: *sweatdrops* You have to admit, it has been along time since you updated...

Me: *sighs* Gawd, I am _so_ sorry. I have to be the _laziest_ person in the world. Well, I'm on break and I finally got my ass into writing this one. Another chappie for the readers, all... er how many are there?

Yuugi: 8

Me: Yes, 8 readers! O.O ...I got eight?

Yuugi: Yep.

Me YAH!! *glomps Yuugi and spins around the room with him* *steps on Y/S/K... twice...*

Y/K/S: x_x ...*passed out*

Me: *pauses* Wait who will do the disclaimer?

Yuugi: Er... Why not say you did it last chapter?

Me: ^____^ You're brilliant, Yuugi! *gives him chocolate*

Yuugi: ^___^

Me: Now! Onto the note, then the fic!

Y/K/S: x.x ... *still passed out*

*looks around surprised* Wow, everyone wanted option one this time. Last time I posted the first chapter people were practically pointing guns at me demanding option one!

Yami: Nobody wants me to suffer like I did LAST time... *smirk*

Yuugi: *cute confused look (ISN'T HE SO CUTE??)* Demo, if you didn't know who did it won't you suffer more?

Yami: ;__; Aibou… You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse…

Yuugi: ^.^;;

Ok, if you back up a chapter and reread the chapter you'd notice I changed the ending (at least the three (?) who read the last chapter would...) and also the rapist. 

Also, I now have two different versions of this story as of this chapter. I have five chapters on the original, in which Kaiba was the rapist and Bakura and Jounouchi (after 3 chapters) have managed to rescue Yami, although the brunet still lives giving more to go on... You can find that under the same name as this story on MediaMiner.org.

*******************

_Chapter Two: Found_

_by Miss Sera_

*******************

The thing people liked about the Flaming Gay was the fun never seemed to stop, and when it did end; it left them happy and wanting to come back for more. Amongst the people who enjoyed themselves where Joey, Honda, Bakura, and Malik, all of whom had accidentally discovered each other. Now, Bakura hadn't been happy to see his _lover_ at a _nightclub_ with _another_ man, but Joey had been able to make it up to him.

Currently, Malik was passed out, Bakura was tittering on passing out, and Kaiba (who'd they'd found an hour ago) was completely wasted over by the dance floor. Joey and Honda were surprisingly rather sober and were searching for their missing friend, Yami, who had disappeared without a trace.  The two were really starting to worry. It was already four in the morning and the club would be closing soon, they needed to find him. 

No matter where they looked, they couldn't find him.

Joey jogged up to Honda, who was watching over Bakura and Malik. "Any luck?" Honda asked, while holding Bakura up, though the latter almost looked like he'd rather be on the floor. Joey shook his head. "Nah-uh,* I looked everywhere. I definitely know he's not in the restrooms- err don't ask," He added when he received an odd look for the 'definitely knowing' part. Joey coughed awkwardly and moved on. "He's not on the dance floor, and he's not with any of the drunks around the tables. I just don't see him anywhere!"

Honda bit his lip, though whether it was from the strain of keeping a drunken Bakura from slumping into his lap, or because he was thinking, Joey couldn't. Eventually he just handed him over to the hassled blond and let him deal with him. Honda sighed. "I think, perhaps we should go to Yuugi's and see if he went home." The above-mentioned blond was quick to counter: "And why would he leave without us?" Honda shrugged. "Maybe an emergency?" 

Joey had to agree. It was the only explanation. I mean if he wasn't at the club, he had to be home, right? Ok, that settled, they moved onto their next task, what to do with Bakura and Malik. Now, it wasn't that Joey didn't mind carrying around his drunken lover, it was getting the _other_ Egyptian around that bothered him.

"Well," Joey said, picking up the tipsy almost-albino, who nearly _cooed_, which in itself was rather scary, and turned to Honda. "Looks like you get Malik. Have fun!" Honda glared at him and slung the unconscious blond over his shoulder while muttering, "Uresei...*" The awake blond merely grinned and exited the club with a grumbling best friend behind him.

Word of warning, never spend the entire night at a night club, get semi-drunk, and then cart two completely drunk people through half the town. It is very tiring, as Joey and Honda could vouch for as they slumped exhausted on the doorstep of the Turtle Game Shop.

"Next time I suggest carrying anyone nearly my size, shot me." Joey stated. He was leaning against the wall, his burden half slumped over him, half sprawled on the ground, totally out of it. Honda nodded readily in agreement, Malik no better off in his lap as Bakura in Joey's.

Joey looked up at the door, which suddenly seemed a hundred feet away, rather then the three feet it actually was. "So, who gets to knock on the door?" The brunette gave him a tired, exasperated look, as if to say: 'Does it look like I'm getting up any time soon?' Joey's eye twitched as he came to the conclusion Honda was basically saying, you do it, or it won't get done. The blond groaned and pulled himself up knowing Bakura would probably kill him if he ever found out he'd let him lay in the mud. He knocked.

The TV was on, long since forgotten, and showing some report on a local school's portable being torched*. Yuugi Mutou was sleeping blissfully on the couch, dreaming about silly little things that could easily please him.

That is, until a obnoxious knocking came one the door.

The small boy moaned, fighting against losing fading dreams, before being forced to give it up when the knock came again. With an annoyed look, he rubbed an eye and glanced at a clock. 3:45am?? Who in their right mind would be at him door at _this time_?? Wait, hadn't Yami, Joey, and Honda gone out? That hadn't come back so it had to be them! But... Why were they knocking?

Curious, Yuugi padded over to the door, undid the numerous locks, and through open the door. And instantly got a face full of Joey, Honda, and _Bakura and Malik_? What on earth...?

The multi-colored hair boy hastily got out of the way as he two conscious friends stumbled into the room and dumped their loads on the couch (They made sure that if the two decided to lose their liquor before they woke up, they didn't choke.). Yuugi, after a long moment of staring, looked out the door, and seeing no one closed the door, and turned to the other two with a frown. "Ne, where's Yami? And, anou, why are they with you?"

Joey and Honda both looked at Yuugi like he had suddenly grown an extra head. "Yami's not here?" Yuugi blinked, and then shook his head. Joey cursed.

Yuugi looked between them, it slowly dawning on him something was wrong. "Joey, Honda, what happened?" Joey hesitantly told him about how they'd been together up until it had been necessary to almost flee away from the former pharaoh if they wanted to live through the night. They didn't really tell him what happened _after_ they left (Yuugi _did not_ need to know what they'd spent most of the night doing.), and summed it up to when they were ready to leave, Yami was gone without a trace.

Yuugi was unsettled by this, and worried. When Joey had finished telling him what happened, he'd tried to contact his other, but all he got was a chaotic jumble of nothingness. Yami was asleep, or worse, unconscious.

"Joey, Honda, something's wrong." Yuugi slowly said, turning large, fearful violet eyes on his two friends.

"What? Why?" Joey asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I can't reach him. I think- I think something has happened to Yami."

***

The phone hit the receiver with a small click, followed by a frustrated moan from Yuugi as he rubbed his temples in vain attempt to stop his on-coming headache. Those bakas people called the police had told him they couldn't begin a search for his missing 'brother' till he'd been missing for twenty-four hours. The bloody bast--_idiots_ didn't seem to care that Yami had been abducted from a nightclub. They'd even had the gall to say that Yami had most likely gotten drunk and was out with some lady friend. Of course Yugi had proceeded to tell the man off in a _very_ un-Yuugi like way that would have had his friends' mouths hanging open.

Yugi sighed and padded over to the couch, and plopped himself down allowing his tired body to rest. It was late into the afternoon and the long day had been tirelessly searching for his absent other- Bakura and Malik (Who still doesn't remember what he saw, btw) were asked to help. But nothing came up; not a single trace. Oo, it was so frustrating! Yami could be in serious danger and he couldn't even feel him enough to tell where he was!

Yugi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the twinge of pain at the base of his spine. Nor did he notice it when he sat up to go answer the phone that was becoming as annoying as it had been when it couldn't get him the help he needed.

"Mushi, mushi, Mutou residence."

"Ohayo Yug', any luck?" Ah, it was Jou.

"Iie, the police said they couldn't do anything for another ten hours."

"What? What a loud of Bullshit! Shimatte, that leaves them out..."

Yuugi chuckled slightly; he felt _very_ much the same, and he might have voiced it to had he not heard something softly thud against the door. "Oi, Jou-kun, matte secondo."

"Sure."

Yugi rested the phone on the coffee table, and went to answer the door. He opened the door, and gasped. "Oh my God, YAMI!" 

There, lying on the doorstep wrapped only in a sheet was his unconscious other.

Yugi knelt next to him and pressed two fingers against the spirit's throat, trying to ignore how cold the skin was beneath his fingers were. There was a heartbeat of panic, in which the spiky haired boy felt nothing, but he found a pulse. It was strong and beat regularly under the seeking fingers. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yami?" the hikari gently shook his dark's shoulder. No answer. Again a try and fail. Yugi bit his lip. He needed some help, but he didn't want to leave Yami's side. Finally the need for help won over the to stay, and Yugi ran into the hallway. He snatched up the phone.

"Jounouchi-kun!" He moved back into sight of the body on the doorstep. "I found Yami."

"That's great! How is he? Did you find out why he left?" Jou felt like a large weight had just been lifted from his heart. If Yami was with Yugi...

Yugi shook his head even though he knew the blond couldn't see it. "Jou-kun, I found him on the porch and he- he- he won't wake up!" Tears welled in Yuugi's eyes and his heart was beginning to pound hard.

The weight came crashing back onto Jou and his knees nearly buckled. _Please let him be alright._ "Yugi, breath! Did you see any injuries? Anything that could account for him being unconscious?"

Yugi took a deep breath, and it almost got stuck in his throat. Placing the phone between his shoulder and his ear, he knelt by his other and examined what of him he could see. Bruises and small cut littered the pale flesh, but there was no serious injury he could see. "Iie."

Jounouchi breathed a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'm going to get off the phone. I want you to call the hospital. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Hai."

"Good." Jounouchi hung up. Yuugi breathed in, trying to calm his fluttering heart.  With shaking hands he hit the "off" button, and then turned the phone back on. His mind couldn't quite focus as he dialed the number he'd been forced to learn in case of emergency. Better to know it on hand than have to waste precise time looking for it. Yuugi could remember being a child, and thinking: _Why should I have to learn this? I'll never need it._

Oh, how he wished that was true.

A woman picked up the phone, greeting him with "Hello Domino General Hospital, how may I help you."

"My… _brother_ is injured. I found him on the porch and I can't wake him up."

"We will send someone over. Can you tell me your and your brother's name, and where you leave?"

"Yuugi and Yami Mutou. We're at the Turtle Game Shop."

"Ok, an ambulance has just been dispatched. It should be at your house in five minutes. Can you tell me what caused your brother to pass out."

Yuugi's voice shook slightly. "No, he disappeared last night, we couldn't find him! And now I found him and he won't wake up!" He was panicking again. Why would Yami wake up?

"Calm down, Mutou-san. If you can't see an injury, that might mean he was drugged. Do you see any pricks or irritated area."

Yuugi checked Yami's bare arms, relieved when he saw nothing. "Iie."

"That could be a good sign. Do you see or hear the paramedics. They should be driving up about now."

Yuugi looked up started to see that indeed there was ambulance in his driveway. "Yes, they're here."

"Ok, I'm going to hang up now. They'll be able to get your brother to the hospital, and check him out. You can ride them, ok?"

"Ok." And she hung up. The paramedics wasted no time, checking Yami's vital signs and injuries. They found a fractured, perhaps broken rib when one tried to lift the boy jostled it. The pained expression on his other's face made Yuugi's heart clench. They offered Yuugi a ride, which he accepted, and they were off to the hospital.

*****

Yuugi dozed in his seat, the exhausted boy's head resting on Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi had an arm around his little buddy's shoulders, and his thumb was absently moving up and down soothingly on the smaller one's shoulders.

Jounouchi glanced up at the clock. An hour. It had been a whole hour since he had arrived, an hour and quarter since Yuugi had. He hoped Yami was ok. He hadn't seen him, and Yuugi was too out of it to speak.  First and only thing Yuugi had said was 'he won't wake up.' Jounouchi sighed. He really hoped Yami would be fine.

A rustle of clothes and a flash of white alerted Jounouchi to the doctor's approach. His heart started to pick up the pace, while his mind told it there was a possibility that this doctor had come for someone else. There was also an elderly woman and her granddaughter, who he'd heard was waiting for news of the little girl's sister 'Jeanna', and a man waiting for news of his son's operation.

"Mutou Yuugi?"

A mixture of relief (for it was them the doctor was for), anticipation for the results, and sympathy (for the other two families the doctor wasn't here for) rushed into Jounouchi's belly. "Here," he called.

The doctor took the final steps needed to reach the two as the blond gently shook his small companion. Yuugi blinked twice before it seemed to remember where they were. In the next moment he was as awake as Jounouchi.

The doctor, a 'Dr. James Burke' his name tag read, stared at them. Seeing that they were the only two there he nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He led them through a small maze of doors, hallways, and gurneys before he stopped at door #335. Yuugi immediately noticed the name on the little plack read 'Yami Mutou.' 

The doctor opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Yuugi found it difficult to move. Dr. Burke stood there patiently, willing to wait as long as the boy needed. The spiky-haired boy swallowed hard, stepping forward before his nerve deserted him.

The scene he saw made him want to run back out; to scream that this wasn't real. There was no way that the person in this room could be _his_ other, right? His other was safe at home and this was all a dream. _Please let this be a dream…_ He silently pleaded, but reality is never so kind.

Yami lay unmoving in an ocean of white cotton. A large, ugly purple bruise stood out on his left cheek, looking angry and harsh against his pale skin. With each rise and fall of his chest his breath hitched, showing he was having vague problems breathing. Yuugi almost couldn't believe this was his proud and strong other.

The door closed behind him, startling Yuugi. The boy jumped slightly and turned to the doctor, dread filling his heart. "Is there a parent or perhaps other relative you would like to wait for, before I read the diagnostics?" asked Dr. Burke.

Yuugi shook his head, unable to speak. Jounouchi, who was staring at the figure on the bed with clouded eyes, said; "I called their grandfather. He won't be back until tomorrow." The doctor nodded. He pulled his clipboard out in front of him, and opened his mouth, but instead of saying the report he asked, "Are you sure you want to hear this, Mutou-san?"

Yuugi heard the question for what it was. Dr. Burke thought he was younger. It was a common mistake, one Yuugi usually had the patience to deal with, however Yuugi's nerves where at the end of his tether. "I'm sixteen, I can handle it," he snapped.

The doctor blinked, and then shook himself. Midgets were hardly uncommon. Clearing his throat he began. "Mutou Yami has sustained a variety of injuries. There a few lacerations on his back and arm, all of them were shallow and didn't need stitches. There are bruises littered on his stomach and left side, we believe this is what resulted in a single broken rib and a fractured one below it on the same side." He paused here, as if choosing his next words.

Jounouchi sensed Dr. Burke's hesitance. There was something more, something worse then just the other injuries. He looked away from Yami for the first time since he had come in and laid eyes on him. "There's more. What is it?" His eyes were hard and his tone left no room for refusal. Yuugi looked distraught at the thought there was more.

The doctor sighed. There was no easy way to say these things. Sometimes the best way to tell them was to just get it out in the open and pray they could handle it. "There is a drug in Yami-san's system, 'flunitrazepam,' which goes by the brand name 'Rohypnol.' It's a sedative. On the street it's mostly used as a date-rape drug. I'm sorry, but… Mutou Yami was raped."

Yuugi whimpered and sunk to the floor. "Usou..."

Jounouchi suddenly appeared in front of the doctor. Dr. Burke almost wondered how the boy could move so fast, but the possible thought was lost on him as the blood grabbed a fist full of the doctor's coat collar. Baring his teeth, not unlike that a furious dog with a stranger on their property, he hissed, "Who did it?"

Dr. Burke looked flustered. This had happened before, several. Once even, a seemly kindly woman had turned ugly, causing all the destruction of a hurricane upon hearing of her son's death, putting _him_ in the hospital for a week. Something told him that this boy, though, could leave him beyond the hospital's care if he said the wrong thing. His next words almost sounded like a funeral song

"The rapist used a condom. We don't know who raped him."

*******************************

Me: And... That's it!

Yuugi: You had Mou Hitori No Boku raped!!

Me: *blinks* Of course, this _is _based off the _other _IoD...

Yuugi: *cute watery eyes*

Me: *falls on knees* *hugs him* I'M SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T CRY!!!! ;__;

Yami: ¬_¬ She wouldn't care if _I_ did that...

Kaiba: *hugs him* I still love you. *nuzzle*

Yami: .; *hit him with Sera's mallet* I don't care about _you_!

Kaiba: ;__x Yami-sama...

Atemu: What the hell am _I _doing here? *looks at fic* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUTURE SELF??

Me: O.o Anou...

Atemu: *his trusty guards appear* THROW IN THE DUGEON!!

Me: meep! *runs*

Guards: *chase after her*

Me: Anou.... Here's the stuff for the reviewers! *throws acknowledgements and run out of room* *Guards follow*

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ_**: Before I get to the reviews I NEED you to give your idea on who should be the rapist. You can pick a cannon (real) character or you can opt for a fanon (made-up) character. Only rule is it can't be Malik. Malik's the witness. This vote will go on for a chapter or two, until I get a character with the most votes, or until I've decided on my own. Thank you.

**yuen**: Is this good?

**Carol2flute**: Anou… You're not happy with the ending this time to, are you?

**Crystal**: Oooo! You flatter me!

_Yami: Please don't flatter her. She writes more! _

Shut up. LOL, If Yami Crystal wants to see option two she can go to Five whole chapters to enjoy!

_Yami: Damn it! Why did you tell them about that?! You're brutal in that story!_

You're point…? 

_Yami: ;__; That was the point…_

;P Enjoy!

**KawaiiYoon**: How's that?

**Lomelindi**: Sorry, changed the rapist, but you can suggest someone new… *winces* Oh… Do I feel for you. I HATE those peppers! But they're fun to use on Yami! XD

_Yami: .;;_

**Goro**: Ok! ^-^

**Katya Motou**: Hope you're enjoying this one!

**Kk**: That good? ^-^


End file.
